Juicio de Sangre
by Malorum55
Summary: Ella yacía muerta en sus manos y la culpa lo carcomía. Sin importar el resultado de su juicio, nada la traería de vuelta y solo quería pudrirse en la cárcel. One-Shot [Fic para la actividad de ENERO: "¡Juro que yo no fui!" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"] Protagonista: Knuckles the Echidna.


Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo este fanfic que es parte de la actividad de propuesta en el **Foro Esmeralda Madre** (los invito a unírsenos) **_[Fic para la actividad de ENERO: "¡Juro que yo no fuí!" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]_**. Sin más, a leer.

* * *

 **Juicio de Sangre**

A pesar de la oscuridad que observaban sus ojos violetas, para él nada se comparaba con la oscuridad que ahora abrumaba lo más profundo de su alma. Esos ojos que aún se mantenían despiertos, a pesar de las horas de madrugada que marcaban el reloj, solo podían repetir esa atroz escena una y otra vez en su mente destruida. No podía creer lo que había hecho, pero a la vez no podía negarlo. Quería pensar que todo fue un mal sueño o, mejor dicho, una pesadilla; pero la realidad era otra. Con tanto dolor bajó la mirada pero al mirar sus nudillos descubiertos, debido a que le quitaron sus guantes, las lágrimas volvieron a derramarse de sus agotados ojos.

\- ¡Merezco estar aquí! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, agarrando los firmes barrotes de metal que lo apresaban, dejando salir todo el dolor que lo quebraba. – Perdóname. – Pidió disculpas con una voz que dejaría sin palabras hasta a la persona con el corazón más frío del planeta.

Sin saber en qué momento, el cuerpo del pobre equidna rojo cayó agotado en el frio piso de concreto, al mismo tiempo que diversa voces de las celdas vecinas se burlaban, o lo insultaban, de su situación. Los guardias con rapidez pusieron orden, permitiendo que las pocas horas de noche que quedaban se pudieran disfrutar en calma antes del amanecer de un nuevo día.

* * *

Siendo casi las 9:00 am, la sala donde se desarrollaría el juicio que decidiría el destino del pobre equidna casi no daba abarrote a los más de 70 miembros presenciarían este proceso. De un lado, cerca al estrado, los doce jurados seleccionados al azar, y repartidos entre humanos y animales antropomórficos, yacían todos sentados con papel y bolígrafo en mano para anotar todo lo que escucharían que pudiera ayudarle a tomar una decisión para el veredicto al final del juicio. De resto. Frente al estrado del juez, se encontraban dos mesas. Una pertenecía a la fiscalía, la parte demandante por el crimen, y el otro al acusado, el demandado; de resto, las demás personas que yacían allí se les concedieron el permiso de asistir a la audiencia. Algunos eran estudiantes de leyes, quienes se preparaban para las labores que les esperaba al graduarse, y otros eran personas cercanas que acompañaban al acusado (aun cuando este no lo quisiera).

\- Knuckles, no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien. – Escuchó como su viejo amigo (a veces molesto) trataba de darle ánimo.

\- Sonic, ya les dije que no quiero que me salven. Soy culpable y punto. – Dijo secamente Knuckles, entrelazando sus dedos con fuerza, mientras todos sus amigos y conocidos no podían creer lo que oían sus oídos.

\- No señor Knuckles. Usted es inocente. – Dijo con ternura la conejita café crema, vistiendo un atuendo de color negro en vez de sus colores habituales, mientras en sus manos sostenía a su inseparable amigo chao, Cheese.

\- Cream, por favor. No quiero sentirme más culpable. – Le pidió, sin siquiera voltearse y verla de frente. Por su lado, Cream se sintió mal, a lo que su mamá Vanilla la consoló. De resto, Knuckles no dijo otra palabra. Sus amigos, entre ellos Sonic, Tails, Silver, Blaze, los Chaotix (incluidos Mighty y Ray), Shadow y algunos agentes de G.U.N conversaban de acerca de la falta de interés del equidna rojo por aceptar la ayuda de los demás, incluso impidiendo que el abogado defensor que le consiguió la mejor amiga de Rouge, Topaz, pudiera armar un caso para la defensa en su juicio.

\- Todos pónganse de pie, y en silencio, ante la presencia del juez Stephen Breyer. – Vociferó el guardia, mientras todos vieron como el señor, de edad entre 50 a 60 años y tez caucásica (blanco), se sentaba. A un lado de él se encontraba el secretario judicial, quien activaba la cámara para grabar hasta el más mínimo detalle de todo lo que se fuera dicho y hecho en la sesión.

\- Hoy, 25 de enero, se inicia el juicio del estado contra el acusado, Knukles the Echidna, por el presunto homicidio de la señorita de Rouge the Bat. – Comenzó a informar el juez Breyer, mientras todos mantenían silencio. – Por tal motivo, le doy la palabra al fiscal que lleva el caso. – Explicó, mientras uno de las dos personas sentadas en la mesa izquierda se levantaba.

\- Muy buenos días. – Se presentó cordialmente. – A pesar de que toda la conmoción que se ha manifestado en un caso donde, sin dudar a dudas, el acusado es culpable de tal vil acto contra una persona inocente. – Comenzaba a expresar pero ante sus palabras, y viendo como Knuckles sufría, el abogado defensor se levantó.

\- Objeción su señoría. Declarar culpable a mi cliente apenas iniciado solo es una táctica barata para bajarle la moral. – Defendió el abogado de gafas rojo oscuras, cabello castaño muy oscuro (tirando a negro) y de tez blanca.

\- Ha lugar. – Comentó el juez, dándole la razón al abogado defensor.

\- Les dije que era bueno. – Susurró Topaz a Sonic, y los demás, quienes admitían lo bueno que era y de cómo supo actuar inmediatamente. – Matt Murdock puede que sea ciego, pero ve más que los demás. – Terminó de decir, volviendo a prestarle atención al estrado.

\- Bien, continuando. – Ante esto, un proyector muestra unas imágenes. – Aquí tenemos a la prueba **_"A"_**. Este cuchillo de cocina, encontrado en la escena del crimen, concuerda perfectamente con las 3 heridas en el cuerpo de Rouge the Bat. A pesar de no encontrarse huellas en él, en la prueba **_"B"_** se encontraron fibras que pertenecían a los guantes del acusado. – Terminó de exponer, mostrando los guantes de Knuckles llenos de sangre. Mientras él fiscal se sentaba, el abogado Murdock se levantaba y, ayudado por su bastón, se puso de frente a los jurados.

\- Aunque es muy detallado el informe de las pruebas entregado por los criminalistas Gil Grisson y Sara Sidle, debo mostrar que según las pruebas analizadas por los criminalistas Nick Stokes y Warrick Brown muestran que el mismo cuchillo que fue utilizado para el homicidio de la señorita Rouge the Bat coincide con las heridas encontradas en parte de la cara y brazo de mi cliente, además de que…– En ello, apareció parte del cuerpo de Rouge, enfocada cerca de sus muñecas. – Como notan, esos moretones son los únicos golpes que recibió ella, a diferencia de mi cliente, donde en diversas partes de su cuerpo se encuentran moretones de golpes de gran fuerza y en su cuello hay señal de intento de estrangulamiento. – Declaró Murdok, terminando su turno y sentándose.

\- Llamo a declarar al Comandante de G.U.N, Abraham Tower. – Pidió el fiscal, levantándose de su asiento. El Comandante se puso en posición, trayéndole el libro de la Constitución del país para que tomara juramento. – Dígame, ¿qué tan importante era la señorita Rouge para G.U.N? - Preguntó él. El Comandante solo tomó aire antes de verlo fijamente.

\- Ella era un elemento clave en muchas de sus misiones asignadas. Sus dotes de espionaje permitían recolectar información suficiente, evitando bajas innecesarias en el campo de batalla. – Expresó con orgullo, pero el fiscal solo se mantuvo serio.

\- Entonces, ¿es por eso que quería que este caso fuera tomado por G.U.N, y así darle el indulto al acusado? – Al escuchar las palabras dichas por él, el Comandante mostró expresiones de enojo.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Dijo en un tono de voz alto, golpeando parte del estrado donde estaba sentado.

\- ¿Qué no lo es? Este individuo, junto con su famoso amigo Sonic han salvado el mundo muchas veces y no me sorprendería que archivaran el caso, olvidándolo por completo; si tenemos en cuenta las cosas que han hecho en el pasado y las han encubierto, como: los asesinatos del A.R.K., en donde se encontraba el familiar del científico Gerald Robotnik, María Robotnik. – Expresó, levantando un poco la voz.

\- ¡No tiene derecho a pronunciar ese nombre! – Gritó con ira, pero no el comandante. Vieron entre el público como Shadow the Hedgehog se paraba de su asiento e iba hacia el estrado. Antes de que llevara, el abogado defensor levantó su bastón, evitando que el erizo negro continuara.

\- No compliques las cosas. – Le expresó Murdock, quien se mantenía calmado.

\- ¡Orden! ¡Orden! – Pidió el juez, golpeando su mazo. – Por favor, vuelva a su asiento inmediatamente. Una interrupción más de su parte y será expulsado de la juicio. – Le exigió, a lo que Shadow, entre gruñidos leves, volvió a su asiento. – Bien, continuemos. – Expresó, mientras procedía el juicio con normalidad.

* * *

Uno a uno, llamaron a varios de los amigos o conocidos por parte de Rouge y de Knuckles al estrado. Ellos comentaron como eran, la relación que había entre el equidna y la murciélago, y como se comportaban ante el público. Todo esto tomó alrededor de casi dos horas, donde los presentes tomaron un descanso de 5 minutos antes de continuar.

\- Muchas gracias, señorita Topaz. – Le dijo Murdock a la mejor amiga humana de Rouge, de tez blanca, ojos violetas y cabello color castaño, quien portaba su uniforme formal de G.U.N; ella bajó del estrado, después de declarar, volviendo a su asiento. - Para finalizar, llamo a Knuckles the Echidna a declarar al estrado. – Dijo, a lo que el equidna rojo trató de negarle con la cabeza. Murdok lo miró fijamente (figurativamente) a lo que no tuvo más opción que obedecer. Ya sentado en la silla del estrado, el secretario judicial le trajo la constitución del país, donde el equidna puso su mano derecha.

\- ¿Jura decir toda la verdad, y nada más que la verdad? – Preguntó.

\- Lo juro. – Respondió Knuckles.

\- Señor Knuckles, por favor quiero que narre los hechos de aquella fatídica noche en que sucedieron los hechos con todo y detalle. – Le pidió Murdock.

\- No quiero.

\- Sé que puede ser duro, pero le pido nuevamente que diga su versión de los hechos. – Volvió a insistir, pero Knuckles se negaba. Murdock se dio cuenta que si no hacía algo todo su caso se derrumbaría. – Tenía 12 años cuando quedé ciego. Mi padre, un boxeador, trató de buscar los medios para pagarme la cirugía óptica. Para poder conseguir el dinero, le ofrecieron que perdiera su próxima pelea. Al saber esto, lo enfrenté y le dije: _"Prefiero quedar ciego que ver y sentirme decepcionado"_. – Narró, a lo llamó la atención de Knuckles.

\- Su señoría, nada de esto tiene que ver con el caso. – Exclamó el fiscal.

\- Señoría, solo déjeme terminar, para poder continua. – Pidió Murdock.

\- De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido. – Le exigió el juez a lo que el abogado asintió.

\- Volviendo, mi padre no perdió la pelea. Cuando iba a su camerino, escuché como peleaba con su manager y después oí un disparo. Mi padre había muerto e iban a culpar a su oponente de esa noche. A pesar del miedo, sabía que debía hacer lo correcto. Debía decirla verdad, no por mí sino por mi padre. – Terminó de narrar, quitándose sus gafas rojas y dejando al descubierto sus ojos cegados. Volviéndose a poner sus gafas, vio nuevamente a su cliente. – por favor, diga lo que pasó esa noche. – pidió, a lo que esta vez Knuckles asintió. Tomando un suspiro grande, se dispuso a narrar todo.

* * *

 **Inicio Flashback**

 **Inicio POV Knuckles.**

La noche casi me parecía larga. Miraba el elegante reloj que poseía ella en su sala, notando como las manecilla marcaban casi las 9:20 pm. Tenía esperándola casi tres horas desde que me avisó que volvería a su apartamento.

\- ¿Me habrá dejado plantado otra vez? – Pregunté a mis adentros, pero me negué. La amaba y el mundo me pondría muchas pruebas, pero esto solo era común en ella de llegar tarde a todas nuestras citas. En mi mano sostenía aquel bello estuche donde se encontraba aquel bello anillo que le había comprado. **_"Todo, absolutamente todo debía ser especial"._**

Dejé de pensar en esto al escuchar ruido proveniente de la puerta de entrada. Esperé unos segundos hasta que la frente a mí.

\- Hola Rouge. – La saludé, acercando mis labios a los suyos, besándola. Ella se dejó llevar, besándome nuevamente de una manera más apasionada. – Te preparé una cena deliciosa. Solo déjame volverla a calentar para ti. – Le expliqué, a lo que sonrió.

\- Eso suena delicioso, y gracias. – dijo, yéndose al comedor, mientras yo me iba a la cocina.

* * *

La cena la pasamos de maravilla. Le preparé sus platillos favoritos y los demoró como hacía cuando los veía. Con el postre, pasó las frutas por varias partes de su cuerpo para que mi persona las saboreara con placer.

\- Esto ha sido maravilloso. – Expresó, lista para levantarse de la mesa. Yo, tomando su mano, la detuve.

\- Aun no acaba. – Le dije, sacando el estuche. Ella lo miró sorprendida, tapándose la boca. – Rouge, hace casi cuatro años que te conozco, pero desde entonces mi vida ya no ha sido la misma. Ser guardián de una gema poderosa y sagrada yo no llena mi vida. Sin ti, me siento vacío y sin alma. Por tal motivo, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? – Le pregunté, arrodillado y viéndola fijamente, sosteniendo el estuche. Ella me miró con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos, pero me negó con la cabeza.

\- No puedo. No me siento lista para iniciar una familia contigo… aún. – Me respondió, destrozándome parte del corazón. – Ven, vamos a la cama. Déjame alégrate un poco por mi respuesta negativa. – Comentó, tomándome de la mano y llevándome a su habitación. Allí, nos alistamos para hacer el amor y disfrutar uno del otro, hasta quedarnos dormidos.

* * *

Rápidamente me desperté al escuchar un pequeño estruendo proveniente de la cocina. Mi temor aumentó al ver que Rouge no se encontraba a mi lado en la cama. Sin pensarlo, me levanté y fui directo de donde venía el sonido. Al llegar, mi miedo se disipó al ver que solo era Rouge revisando uno de los cajones.

\- Trata de no hacer ruido. Casi me matas del susto. – Le dije, pero no hubo reacción por parte de ella. – Te espero en la cama. – Le comenté, dándole la espalda; pero, al escuchar unos pasos con rapidez, me volteé. Por un segundo quedé pasmado al ver con mis ojos como Rouge se Acercaba a mí a gran velocidad, empuñando un cuchillo de cocina. Moví un poco mi rostro, lo suficiente para evadir el golpe, provocándome un leve corte en una de mis mejillas. – Rouge, What the hell is wrong with you?! (¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!) – Le pregunté, pero solo hubo gruñidos como contestación. Rápidamente siguió tratando de apuñalarme o cortarme, pero yo evadía la mayoría. Con un golpe en su muñeca, la desarmé; pero eso no evitó que comenzara a golpearme. Me golpeaba de manera alocada con sus pies y manos, hasta que comenzó a estrangularme. Sentía que estaba a su merced y que perecería, pero lo raro era que lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Comencé a mover mis manos, y sentí la fría hoja del cuchillo. Sabía que ella no se detendría y, con todo mi dolor, solo tenía una opción. Agarré con fuerza el mango del cuchillo y, dándole tres puñaladas en su abdomen, la detuve. Su sangre comenzó a derramarse en el piso, mientras yo la acostaba. Al ver lo que había hecho, inmediatamente comencé a llorar, pero una mano que acariciaba mi rostro me detuvo.

\- Te amo. – Dijo Rouge con una sonrisa en su rostro, acercando sus labios a los míos. La besé con pasión... hasta el momento en que su alma abandonó su cuerpo. Sosteniendo su cuerpo sin vida, grité con todas mis fuerzas. _"La mujer que amaba había muerto por mi propia mano"._

 **Fin del POV Knuckles.**

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

El equidna rojo terminó de narrar su historia, derramando lágrimas de sus ojos, al igual que muchos de los presentes. Kunckles vio como el fiscal ahora parecía dudar, pero a la vez parecía más firme, y no lo podía culpar.

\- Muchas gracias, Knuckles. Puede volver a su asiento. – Le pidió su abogado, a lo que obedeció.

\- Mañana, a las 8:00 am, se dará una respuesta por parte de los jueces. – Declaró el juez Breyer, martillando en su escritorio del estrado. Todos se retiraron, siendo Knuckles llevado a detención hasta el día de mañana. Ahora, según parecía, los jurados tendrían que decidir la suerte del pobre equidna rojo según las pruebas, fallando a favor, declarándolo con un homicidio culposo (involuntario o en defensa propia), o en contra, declarándolo como un homicidio doloso (Intencionado) al pensar que había perdido el control al escuchar como la murciélago se negaba a su proposición.

* * *

El día siguiente pasó rápidamente que casi nadie lo sintió. Todos estuvieron reuinidos a tiempo, esperando como los jurados uno a uno se sentaban en sus puestos.

\- Presidente del jurado, ¿tienen ya un veredicto? – Preguntó el juez Breyer. Uno, de los doce jurados, se levantó y lo miró fijamente.

\- Con una votación de 10 a 2, se encuentra al acusado... inocente de los cargos de homicidio doloso. – Declaró, a lo que todos los amigos, y personas que estaban a favor de Knuckles, se emocionaron. El único que no parecía feliz era él, quien lloraba en la su mesa asignada.

\- No importa lo que digan, Soy, y nunca dejaré de ser, culpable. – Se dijo a sí mismo mientras Murdock trataba de consolarlo, ya que entendía su sufrimiento.

\- Knuckles the Echidna, por el homicidio culposo de la señorita Rouge the Bat, además de su estado actual, lo condena a pasar un año en el hospital psiquiátrico New Hope (Nueva Esperanza). Si su estado ante la pérdida de su novia no ha mejorado en ese tiempo, pasará tiempo indefinido hasta su recuperación absoluta. – Declaró el juez, provocando algo de inconformidad en los presentes. Murdock se levantó de su asiento, tal vez a apelar la decisión del juez, pero, en ese preciso momento, como 20 Badniks, entre los que se reconocían los modelos Buzz Bomber y Moto Bug, atacaban la sala. Antes de que Sonic y los demás entraran en acción, sus vistas quedaron fijas en Murdock, quien derrotó a una Moto Bug y a dos Buzz Bomber con su bastón, a pesar de su discapacidad visual. Al finalizar la lucha, todos se pusieron alerta al ver como otro Badniks entraba a la sala, pero no lo destrozaron ya que les parecía extraño que en vez de armas tuviera una pantalla de televisión. Esta se encendió, mostrando una escena que provocó que las entrañas del equidna rojo se retorcieran.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Exigió Rouge, quien yacía atada solo en su ropa interior a una camilla de operaciones.

\- Me temo que no, dulzura. – Le expresó Eggman, quien sonrió de manera tétrica. – Me sorprendió verte husmeando en mis instalaciones; y, como aún recuerdo como me traicionaste en aquella ocasión, veré que haré contigo. – Terminó de decir, mientras planeaba retirarse.

\- Debí haber hecho caso al Comandante. Hubiera desistido de la misión, y así estaría felizmente con Knuckles. – Al pronunciar este nombre, el hombre regordete se detuvo. Mirándola con una expresión de seriedad, se le acercó.

\- ¿Te refieres al guardián de la Master Emerald? – Le preguntó, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de la murciélago. Ante esto, Eggman solo sonrió y, en un tablero de control cerca de Rouge, tecleó unos comandos. – Esto será divertido. – Dijo con una alegría perturbadora. Una gran aguja, conectada a un tuvo con un líquido dudoso se posó detrás de la cabeza de la murciélago.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó, con una leve sensación de temor.

\- Voy a inyectarte unos prototipos de nanobots que he diseñado. Los programaré para que a una hora, y luego de una acción determinada, se activen. Estos controlaran tu cuerpo, aunque estés consciente. Veras como matas a tu propio novio. – Le explicó, aterrándola.

\- Todo menos eso. Haré lo que quieras. – Le suplicó, mientras la aguja se ponía en posición. – Torturaré a Sonic y sus gritos serán un buen Ring tone para tu celular. – Le sugirió, pero él solo cayó en risas.

\- Buen intento. Pensaba usar esas cosas con Sonic, para conquistar este mundo, pero me era muy difícil atraparlo y desistí de la idea. Crear estas cosas no es fácil, ni barato. – Comentaba, mientras Rouge se retorcía en un intento de liberarse. – Tú tranquila. No recordarás esta charla y, después de te aparees con tu novio, comenzará el espectáculo. – Le expresó, activando la máquina. En ese momento la imagen se desvanece, pero el sonido de los gritos de se mantienen.

\- Chaos Speark! – Gritó Shadow, lanzado de sus manos unas lanza de energía Chaos concentrada, destruyendo la pantalla.

\- Rouge. – Pronunció con agonía el nombre de la mujer que amó, cayendo de rodillas.

\- Juro que cuando ponga mis manos en ese bastardo, yo...– Comenzó a amenazar Shadow, sintiendo odio al saber las cosas que le hizo el doctor a su compañera, y amiga,

\- Lo llevaras ante la justicia. – Le interrumpió Knuckles, sorprendiéndolo. – Quiero que se haga justicia, no venganza. – Le expresó el equidna al erizo negro, quien asintió.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que el fiscal le pidió disculpas a Knuckles ya que, como caso anteriores muy parecidos, no creía que su versión de los hechos fuera muy verídica, además de que inmediatamente se le puso una orden de captura a Ivo _"Eggman"_ Robotnik por ser el autor principal de los hechos que causaron la muerte de Rouge the Bat. Pero, con todo esto, ya de nada le serviría a Knuckles. _"Su preciosa amada yacía muerta y no podía estar junto a ella"._

* * *

\- Veras que aquí, en New Hope, encontraras la ayuda necesaria. – Le expresó la doctora de cabello largo de color rubio, y de tez caucásica.

\- Gracias doctora Harleen Quinzel. – Le agradeció Knuckles. Mientras charlaban por los pasillos, el equidna chocó contra un carrito el cual contenía muchos fármacos. – Lo siento. Me distraje y no lo vi. – Se disculpó, ayudando al enfermero en recoger los medicamentos. Luego de esto, siguieron el camino por las instalaciones del hospital psiquiátrico.

\- Aquí está tu cuarto, 19-94. – Le indicó la doctora Harleen, a lo que este entró. – Ponte cómodo. Mañana iniciamos con tus terapias. – Le avisó, retirándose. Sentándose en la cama, y viendo el cielo a través de la ventana, recordó como hace unas horas presenció el entierro de Rouge. Sin más investigaciones sobre el caso, ya se podía dar sepultura al cuerpo de manera adecuada. Recordaba como sus amigos lo separaron del ataúd de ella, ya que no la quería soltar por ningún motivo. Lloró como nunca antes y sus lágrimas seguían derramándose dentro de él, en su alma.

\- Rouge... te amo y te extraño mucho. – Dijo, cerrando con cuidado la puerta de su habitación. Volviéndose a sentar en la cama, solo fijó su vista nuevamente en el cielo. Allí quedó durante horas, sin dejar de ver cielo que ahora se volvía nocturno.

* * *

\- Es hora de despertar. – Dijo de manera alegre la doctora, pero Knuckles ni se inmutó. – Todos son iguales. Siempre hay que despertarlos en los primeros días. – Se dijo a sí misma, acercándose al equidna. – Despierta...– Dijo, dándole vuelta pero se quedó pasmada. – ¡AAAHHHHH! – Gritó con fuerza, saliendo de rapidez de la habitación. – ¡AYUDA! – Pedía Harleen, a lo que los enfermeros llegaron con rapidez, pero ya era tarde. Knuckles yacía sin vida en su habitación, con espuma saliéndole de su boca. Descubrieron un tarro de pastillas vacío en su mano, las cuales usó para intoxicarse y quitarse la vida, que debió obtener al chocarse con el enfermero; pero, lo que ellos no sabían es que Knuckles presenciaba todo esto. Su alma aún se encontraba allí, observando cómo se llevaban su cuerpo para otro lado. Mientras todos salían, una sonrisa salió al ver quien entraba.

\- Rouge. – Pronunció su nombre con alegría al verla frente a él. Ella usaba su atuendo habitual, pero, en vez de negro, su color era blanco y solo el corazón en su pecho se mantenía rosado.

\- Idiota, ¿por qué lo hiciste? – Le preguntó con un poco de tristeza la murciélago.

\- Tú sabes la respuesta. Sin ti mi vida me das igual. Solo quería estar nuevamente a tu lado. – Le respondió, provocando una leve sonrisa en ella.

\- ¿Y qué pasará con la Master Emerald? – Preguntó.

\- Le pedí a Tails que creara algo para protegerla mientras yo estuviera ausente. Me duele dejar esa responsabilidad en otros, pero sé que el mundo encontrará una manera de seguir adelante sin mí. – Le respondió, acercándose a ella y besándola apasionadamente. – Te amo. – Dijo al separar sus labios, y se tomaron de sus manos para comenzar a salir de la habitación, y mientras caminaban por el pasillo lentamente comenzaron a desaparecer para ir a un mejor lugar.

 ** _THE END_**

* * *

Bueno chicos y chicas, espero que hayan disfrutado del One Shot. No olviden dejar sus Reviews, se los agradecería mucho.

A continuación encontraran las notas de autor de esta historia.

 **Notas de Autor:**

* El juez **_"Stephen Breyer"_** , lo basé de un juez que existe en la vida real.

* **_"Topaz"_** es un personaje perteneciente a la serie de **"** ** _Sonic X"_** , apareciendo por primera vez en el episodio Nº 11.

* **_Matt Murdock_** es el personaje de Comic de Marvel, también conocido como el antihéroe **_Dare Devil_**. PD: Me basé en el personaje que sale en la serie de Netflix del mismo nombre.

* Los criminalistas **_"Gil Grisson, Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes_** y ** _Warrick Brown"_** son personajes pertenecientes a la serie **_"CSI: Las Vegas"._**

* El nombre del Comandante, **_"Abraham Tower"_** , lo basé del nombre que aparece en los Comic, ya que en los juegos no hace mención de ello.

* El nombre de la doctora **_"Harleen Quinzel"_** lo basé del nombre verdadero de la villana de DC, Harley Quinn.

* El número de la habitación de Knuckles en el psiquiátrico, **_"19-94"_** , es la fecha del año en que debutó en el juego Sonic 3.


End file.
